‡ Por trás dos Olhos Negros ‡
by Sakura Hyori
Summary: Aconteceu de repente. Como eu ia imaginar que te amaria tanto assim?Não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido. O tempo não conseguiu me fazer esquecer.Eu queria mudar o passado. Recuperar o que o destino me tirou. Porfavor, fique comigo. SasuSaku"
1. Encontro e Morte

**Nota: O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, do contrario a Sakura e o Sasuke já estariam juntos. XD**

* * *

‡**§Por trás dos Olhos Negros§**‡

‡•‡

_**1° Capitulo-**_

_**Encontro e Morte**_

**Por**_**:**__** Sakura Hyori**_

'_O tempo dirá se estou bem ou não._

_Fechei meus olhos apertados essa noite'_

‡

_- Se importaria se eu ficasse aqui com você?! –_ **indagou uma garota de orbes verdes a um rapaz que estava escorado na grade de proteção do terraço do famoso ****Hotel Konoha****, olhando a paisagem noturna da cidade.**

_- Não. -_ **respondeu sem olhá-la. Ela escorou na grade ficando ao lado do rapaz e começou a olhar a noite como ele fazia. **

**Era noite de lua cheia, o céu estava totalmente estrelado e às vezes o vento ia de encontro com suas faces fazendo seus cabelos voarem para trás. O silêncio era absoluto e nenhum dos dois dizia nada, apenas apreciavam a companhia silenciosa um do outro, mas depois de alguns minutos uma voz feminina decidiu quebrar o silencio.**

_- Qual o seu nome?! –_ **indagou virando-se na direção da pessoa ao lado. Após ouvir a pergunta o rapaz levantou a cabeça visando à lua acima deles, parecia pensar se responderia ou não.**

_- Sasuke. –_ **disse por fim mirando pela primeira vez naquela noite a garota que o fazia companhia. Sem duvida era muito bela, portadora de lindos olhos verdes e longos cabelos na cor rosa, estatura média e um corpo belo.  
A garota corou ao perceber como ele a olhou e meio que para quebrar aquele clima decidiu se apresentar mesmo sem ele perguntar.**

_- O meu é Sakura. –_ **sorriu desviando o olhar dos olhos cor ônix do rapaz ainda com um leve rubor na face, e voltou a observar a cidade dando um suspiro.  
Eles ficaram mais alguns instantes em silencio e dessa vez quem decidiu quebrar o mesmo foi Sasuke.**

_- E então... Por que decidiu sair da festa? –_ **indagou sem olhá-la novamente.**

_- É que... Eu não estava com clima para festas hoje. Minhas amigas praticamente me obrigaram a vir._

_- Então por isso você subiu para o terraço... _

_- É. Gosto de observar a noite. _

_- Hum... -_ **pensou um pouco antes de prosseguir. –** _E você sabe quem está dando a festa?!_

_- Na realidade não._ **– respondeu um pouco constrangida.** _– Apesar de eu ficar nesse hotel, eu não tenho muito contato com as pessoas que se hospedam aqui. Só sei que eles costumam ficar aqui também. Como eu te falei, só vim mesmo por que minhas amigas pediram._

_- Entendo. -_ **deu uma leve pausa e continuou. –** _Eles estão dando uma festa para comemorar a chegada dos filhos deles a cidade. Os herdeiros do império Uchiha. Você os conhece?!_

_- Claro! Quem não os conhece?_ **– riu**

_- Os filhos também?! –_ **ele pareceu meio sarcástico com a pergunta, mas Sakura decidiu ignorar.**

_- Não, os filhos não._ **– Sakura suspirou.** _– Como eu posso explicar... Eu não ligo muito para o mundo dos negócios, alta sociedade, essas coisas, sabe?! Eu sou meio que a rebelde da família, apesar de meus pais fazerem parte desse mundo, eu prefiro não me_ _envolver._ **– riu. –** _Teve uma vez que eles queriam que eu conhecesse o filho mais novo do dono das empresas Uchiha por causa uma negociação, sei lá, mas eu acabei fingindo dor de cabeça para não ir. _**– riu novamente. –** _eu realmente não gosto de ser tratada como __um dos negócios__ de papai._

_- Ah! Então quer dizer que você não estava doente naquela época não é?!_

_- Creio que sim. Por quê?_ **– indagou desconfiada.**

_- Por nada. Mas se não gosta do ramo empresarial, o que você vai fazer então? –_ **perguntou curioso.**

_- Medicina. Sem nenhuma duvida._ **– o vento bateu forte e frio. **_-__Nossa! Começou a esfriar._

_- É verdade. Acho melhor voltarmos para a festa agora Senhorita Haruno._ **– disse sorrindo e dando o braço para Sakura.**

_- Ah! Claro que sim! –_ **sorriu dando o braço para o rapaz.** _– A propósito, não lembro de ter lhe dito meu sobrenome._ **– afirmou confusa. Sasuke somente riu e seguiu com ela para o salão de festas.**

**Quando chegaram ao salão de festa não havia quase ninguém, pois já tinha passado das 02h00min da manhã e só as pessoas mais chegadas à família Uchiha que estavam no local. Algumas pessoas estavam sentadas nas mesas conversando e algumas poucas ainda dançavam no espaço reservado para os jovens, perto do DJ. Com o passar do tempo, as músicas que estavam agitadas foram ficando mais lentas, as pessoas foram** **embora e só sobraram Sasuke e Sakura no local. Ambos apreciavam a companhia um do outro e se divertiram bastante, mais até do que esperavam já que nenhum dos dois tinha a intenção de estar naquele local. Sasuke vez por outra deixava Sakura corada por causa dos galanteios, e a mesma cada vez mais ficava encantada por ele.**

_- Sinto muito, sua companhia está ótima, mas eu tenho escola amanhã cedo, não posso demorar mais._ **– disse colocando um copo que segurava em cima da mesa. Sasuke a olhou de um modo indecifrável, olhou para o DJ que havia parado de tocar musica e depois virou para a garota e disse:**

_- Tudo bem, você pode até ir embora, mas não sem antes dançar uma musica comigo._ – **Sakura sorriu e respondeu:**

_- Eu até dançaria com você se o Dj ainda estivesse toca..._ **– não terminou a frase, pois no exato momento começou a tocar uma musica românica. Sasuke estendeu a mão para a garota e indagou:**

_- Você dançaria se o Dj estivesse... ? _**– deu um sorriso de lado que na concepção dela era irresistível e estendeu a mão para ela em sinal de convite.**

_- Acho que não tenho mais como negar, depois de um sorriso desses. –_ **Pegou a mão que Sasuke estendeu e começaram a dançar junto. **

**Sakura ao ficar com seu corpo mais próximo do dele sentiu seu coração disparar, era estranho por que só de sentir o toque dele em sua cintura, seu corpo estremeceu todo.  
Sasuke se embriagava com o perfume dos cabelos da garota e a respiração da mesma indo em direção ao pescoço o deixava realmente transtornado. Estava se segurando para não beija-la.**

_- Sakura..._ **– sussurrou o nome no ouvido da garota.**

_- Oi._ - **respondeu tirando a cabeça do peito de Sasuke começando a encará-lo. **

_- Eu..._ **– a respiração dos dois foi se misturando impedindo que Sasuke prosseguisse com a fala, o rosto dos dois foram chegando mais perto e seus lábios estavam quase se encontrando.**

**- **_Você... -_** sussurrou Sakura com a respiração descompassada, ainda na expectativa que Sasuke terminasse a frase. **

**Sasuke roçou sua face no rosto de Sakura para poder sentir a pele macia, fechou os olhos e encostou os lábios de leve nos de Sakura, porém do beijo tão esperado por ambos não aconteceu, pois o barulho de cinco tiros diretos, vindo de dentro do Hotel acabou por separá-los.**

_- O que foi isso? _**– indagou Sakura com medo.**

_- Veio lá de cima._ – **disse Sasuke com um ar preocupado. Não demorou muito e apareceu uma moça descendo as escadas correndo vindo em direção a Sasuke, sua feição era de pânico.**

_- Senhor Uchiha?! –_ **indagou afobada.**

_- Sou eu. O que aconteceu? –_ **perguntou Sasuke preocupado. Sakura ao ouvir o sobrenome do rapaz ficou estática por alguns momentos, até que depois conseguiu voltar a prestar atenção no que a mulher estava dizendo.**

_- Seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão foram baleados no quarto. Já chamamos a ambulância e a policia já foi acionada..._ **– disse ofegante.**

**O rapaz saiu correndo em direção ao quarto onde os pais estavam, nem dando oportunidade da empregada do Hotel terminar de dar a informação.**

_- Sasuke, espera! –_ **pediu Sakura enquanto o seguia.**

**Sasuke estava parado na frente do quarto dos pais sem ter coragem de entrar, estava parado segurando a maçaneta da porta quando Sakura chegou e colocou a mão por cima da dele.**

_- Eu vou com você. –_ **disse abrindo a maçaneta junto com ele.**

**Eles entraram devagar e na sala viram o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Itachi caído no chão. Ele estava com a perna e o abdômen feridos.**

_- Itachi! –_ **exclamou chegando perto do irmão.**

_- O-onde v-você estava Sasuke?!_ **– indagou com dificuldade.**

- _Não é hora de me repreender, onde estão nossos pais?_ – **indagou nervoso. Nessa hora Itachi abaixou o olhar e deixou uma lágrima cair.**

- _N-no quarto. – _**disse com muita dificuldade antes de perder a consciência. Sasuke saiu correndo em direção ao quarto dos pais ouvindo a sirene das ambulâncias e dos carros de policia que acabavam de chegar. **

**O Uchiha não pode segurar as lágrimas ao ver os pais mortos no chão, seu pai com um tiro na testa, e sua mãe com um tiro na perna e na garganta. Tinha sangue espalhado por todo o local ele não conseguiu segurar e acabou caindo de joelhos em frente aos corpos. Sakura entrou no quarto e o abraçou enquanto ele chorava e via os enfermeiros entrarem no local.**

...§x§...

_- Me desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir para casa agora. –_ **disse dando um abraço apertado em Sasuke.**

_- Tudo bem, eu não quero que perca aula por minha causa. –_ **se separou da Haruno forçando um sorriso. Sasuke naquele momento já estava mais calmo, mas não adiantava tentar esconder, ela sabia que ele não estava bem... mesmo o conhecendo há poucas horas. **

_- Sasuke... se precisar de alguma coisa você sabe que pode contar comigo não é?! –_ **disse preocupada.**

_- Eu sei. Não fique preocupada, eu prometo te ligar caso eu precise de alguma coisa. –_ **afirmou em tom serio.**

_- Tudo bem então... –_ **Sakura ficou calada por alguns instantes enquanto olhava o Uchiha a sua frente com um grande pesar de deixá-lo ali. Ela não queria ir embora e esperava a todo momento que ele pedisse que ela ficasse. **_**-**__... eu já vou indo. Até mais. __**-**_** se retirou da sala de espera do hospital, deixando o Uchiha sozinho.**

**Sasuke quando viu que Sakura havia saído, desabou no sofá do hospital com os olhos vermelhos, ele precisava ficar sozinho, precisava pensar... Precisava de um tempo só dele para digerir aquela cena toda. A ficha dele ainda não havia caído, ele não acreditava que estava vivendo aquela situação. **

...§x§...

**Não demorou e Sakura já estava em casa sendo rodeada de perguntas pelos seus pais.**

- _Querida o que aconteceu? Você está bem não esta? –_ **indagava aflita a Senhora Haruno.**

_- Estou bem mamãe, eu só preciso de um tempo. –_ **disse com a voz tristonha enquanto subia as escadas para seu quarto.**

_- Sakura! –_ **Uma voz grave a chamou quando estava no topo da escada.**

_- Sim papai?! –_ **respondeu sem se virar.**

_- Estão dando essa noticia toda hora na TV. Enquanto esse caso não estiver resolvido não quero você se envolvendo com os Uchiha. Não quero nosso nome envolvido nisso. E, aliás, acabei de receber um telefonema da delegacia pedindo que você vá depor amanhã, já que você estava com o garoto na hora que ele achou o corpo dos pais__**.**_** – informou serio e frio.**

_- Tudo bem. Agora eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. Tudo bem? –_ **dizendo isso se retirou indo em direção ao quarto deixando os pais sozinhos na sala.**

_- Querido, será que nossa flor de cerejeira vai ficar bem? Ela só tem 17 anos, e isso é muito traumatizante, os repórteres agora não vão parar de atormentá-la._ **– disse aflita.**

_- Não vão parar de atormentar ela e o garoto mais novo dos Uchiha. Mas é esse o preço que se paga às vezes por ter uma vida social mais elevada. E como eu já disse, não deixe que ela se envolva mais ainda nessa estória. _

...§x§...

**Sakura estava deitada na cama com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, a cena dos pais de Sasuke mortos não saia de sua mente. Era traumatizante, a quantidade de sangue a expressão dos mesmos caídos ao chão. Para piorar ela ainda tinha colégio e não tinha conseguido dormir nada, não conseguia raciocinar direito, queria ficar em casa. Não parava de pensar em Sasuke. **

_- Eu vou faltar... Não quero ir._ **– começou a chorar. –** _Sasuke... Você deve estar sofrendo tanto..._

...§x§...

_- Desculpe a demora Sasuke, é que eu tive que resolver algumas coisas com a policia e com os detetives._ **– dizia um homem alto e de cabelos prateados para o Uchiha.**

_- Tudo bem Kakashi, mas... e agora o que eu vou fazer?_ **– Kakashi era o advogado dos Uchiha a anos, e já era considerado como um membro indispensável da família. **

_- Até seu irmão ficar bem, eu vou administrar a empresa de seus pais. Você deve voltar às aulas normalmente e evitar qualquer tipo de assunto relacionado a isso. Não queremos que o caso fique maior do que já está. E a partir de hoje vão ficar alguns seguranças aqui no hospital e outros com você. Não sabemos se quem matou seus pais quer a sua vida e a de Itachi também. No mais é esperar o andamento da investigação._

_- E o enterro deles? Temos que fazer alguma coisa._

_- Isso já foi providenciado. Provavelmente o local vai estar cheio de empresários, imprensa e curiosos. Então se você não quiser ir vai ser compreensível._

_- Vai acontecer quando?!_

_- Amanhã de manhã_.

_- Eu vou ver se vou._ **– disse cabisbaixo.**

_- Agora vá para a casa descansar, já esta quase na hora do almoço e você não dormiu e nem comeu nada. Pode deixar que eu fico aqui e te ligo caso saiba de alguma novidade sobre seu irmão. _**– Sasuke relutou um pouco em ir para casa, mas no fim acabou indo... Estava exausto.**

**Ao chegar à mansão, subiu direto para o seu quarto e se trancou lá, não queria comer, não queria falar com ninguém. Toda hora a empregada da casa subia avisando que alguém tinha ligado perguntando como ele estava, querendo conversar, mas ele simplesmente ignorava, queria ficar sozinho... ... queria pensar... E queria principalmente entender por que alguém mataria os seus pais de uma hora para outra... Sem aviso e sem um motivo aparente.**

**As horas passaram devagar... E com muito custo finalmente a noite havia chegado.**

"_Por quê? Por que justo com eles? Eu não...". –_** ficava se martirizando jogado em sua cama de qualquer jeito. **_"Pai, mãe..."_

**A noite seria longa...**

...§x§...

**No outro dia logo de manhã, Sasuke se arrumou para ir ao enterro, as olheiras eram visíveis em seus orbes negros, era mais que claro que ele não havia conseguido dormir. Estava sendo escoltado por cinco seguranças que não deixavam ninguém se aproximar hora nenhuma.**

**Sasuke na hora do enterro não aparentava mais estar triste, não aparentava estar abalado ao ouvir a reza do padre e ver os dois caixões descerem a sua frente. Sua expressão era fria e distante, seu olhar era vazio. Os amigos dele presentes no local simplesmente não o reconheciam e quando tentavam chegar perto os seguranças barravam. Sasuke não fazia nada... Apenas observava.**

**Depois de algum tempo as pessoas, os repórteres e empresários se retiraram do local, deixando o garoto Uchiha para trás com seus pensamentos. Kakashi chegou por trás dele colocando a mão em seu ombro.**

- _Hoje você ainda tem aula, eu sei que é difícil, mas já é seu ultimo ano. Seus pais não gostariam que você se prejudicasse nos estudos._

- _Eu sei... Não se preocupe, só vou em casa me trocar._ **– concluiu virando-se indo em direção a limusine e deixando Kakashi para trás.**

_- Sasuke! –_ **chamou-o quando já estava em uma distancia razoalvel. **_-... Você vai ficar bem?_

_- Não sei... O tempo dirá se vou estar bem ou não._ **– disse virando-se para Kakashi e logo em seguida entrando no carro.**

_Continua..._

* * *

**Yo Pessoal!! 1° capitulo ai fresquinho... espero que tenham curtido!!**

.. tenhu varias ideias em mente.!!!! è.é...

**No proximo capitulo mais surpresas para vocês....  
**

**Bjãooo**

**t+**

* * *


	2. Vingança

**Nota: O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, do contrario os irmãos Uchiha seriam meus... Somente meus... Muuuhauhuahauaa.**

* * *

‡**§Por trás dos Olhos Negros§**‡

‡•‡

**2° capitulo -  
Vingança **

**Por:**_**Sakura Hyori**_

"_É minha imaginação fugindo da realidade ou_

_Isso está acontecendo realmente comigo?"_

‡

_- O que? Como não vai me deixar ir ao enterro?!_ **– indagou indignada.**

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Sakura. Eu e seu pai não te queremos envolvida nessa estória._ **– afirmou parecendo ignorar a expressão de indignação da filha.**

_- Mas... Mamãe... –_ **começou, porém foi interrompida**.

_- Sem "mas"... Se quer ver tanto o enterro, assista pela TV. Praticamente todas as emissoras vão cobrir. _**– terminou dando o assunto por encerrado. **

**Sakura olhou sua mãe sentada no sofá da enorme sala com uma grande raiva e segurando o choro subiu para o quarto depressa se trancando lá.**

_- Droga! Por que eu não posso ir lá?... Eu queria estar com ele._ **– logo depois retirou do bolso da calça o aparelho celular e ficou olhando para a tela incansavelmente. **_– Ele não me liga, não manda mensagem e muito menos atende minhas ligações._ **– jogou o celular em cima da cama com força e raiva. Ligou a televisão que havia em seu quarto para poder acompanhar o enterro.  
Enquanto via as imagens e o Uchiha com uma expressão indecifrável na televisão, ela não conseguiu deixar de rir de si mesma.**

"_Ora Sakura, foi só uma noite... a pior noite da vida dele. E você ainda queria que ele te procurasse." _**– riu de seu pensamento.**

**Mais tarde no mesmo dia Sakura foi à delegacia depor, ela não tinha muito que contar, provavelmente o mesmo que Sasuke já havia dito... Certamente não iria servir de muita valia nas investigações, mas mesmo assim procurou dar todos os detalhes possíveis.**

**Os detetives e os policiais estavam tendo muito trabalho com o caso, pois o assassino havia feito um trabalho perfeito, não deixou uma pista sequer, nenhum fio de cabelo, nenhuma digital. E as fitas de segurança do prédio haviam sido paradas na hora do crime, repetindo imagens de momentos mais cedo para que os seguranças não notassem a presença deles. Seja quem fosse... Tinha planeado tudo muito bem. **

**Passaram-se três dias desde o ocorrido, Sakura havia terminado de chegar da aula quando seus pais a chamaram para conversarem na sala.**

_- Sakura, sente-se ai, temos um assunto serio a tratar. _**– começou o pai de Sakura.**

_- Tudo bem... Mas, o que é tão serio assim? –_ **indagou a menina já sentada à frente dos pais.**

_- Bom querida... Como eu posso dizer, eu e seu pai vamos fazer uma viagem de negocio amanhã cedo. Temos que resolver algumas coisas com o chefe da empresa Akatsuki... _– **a mãe da garota parecia apreensiva**. _-... Vamos no jato particular da empresa deles e_ ...

_- Ta mãe, mas isso não tem nada de serio, vocês já viajaram um milhão de vezes. Sei me cuidar sozinha._

_- Não é isso querida, é que..._

_- Pode deixar que eu falo... _**– interrompeu a esposa o Sr. Haruno. **_**–**__ olha Sakura, você lembra que eu queria que você fizesse faculdade de algo relacionado a empresas certo? Só que você disse que seu sonho era fazer medicina e..._

- _Eu sei... E vocês concordaram em me deixar estudar o que eu queria, e eu não entendo o que isso tem haver com a sua viajem de negócios papai._

_- Olha Sakura, aquilo foi o combinado de antes. Daqui a dois meses você vai completar o 3° ano e eu quero que você faça gestão empresarial ou administração de empresas. Você é minha única filha, portanto minha única herdeira. E eu quero ter certeza que deixarei a minha empresa em boas mãos. _

_- Mas... Papai, por que disso agora? Nós tínhamos combinado não lembra?_

_- É só isso Sakura. Estou fazendo isso por que confio em você. O destino é traiçoeiro, quero ter certeza que você estará preparada para seguir em frente com a empresa e com a sua vida._

_- Mas..._

_- E sem "mas"... Eu e sua mãe já decidimos. Agora pode subi para o seu quarto. _– **Sakura subiu para o quarto morrendo de raiva. Como eles podiam achar que mandam no futuro dela? Só estavam preocupados com a maldita empresa. Mas não importava o que eles dissessem ou fizessem, ela iria fazer medicina e ponto final.**

...§x§...

_- Alô, Sasuke?!_

_- É ele mesmo._

_- Aqui é o Kakashi. Quando puder venha para o hospital._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Itachi?!_

_- Ele acordou hoje cedo. _

_- Já estou indo. __**–**_** desligou o telefone e se dirigiu as presas para o hospital. Uma sensação de euforia e felicidade tomou conta, sem que o mesmo pudesse fazer nada para conte-la, mesmo ele nunca se dando bem com o irmão devia admitir que era um alivio saber que ele... Pelo menos ele, tinha se salvo.**

**Não demorou muito e já estava dentro do hospital.  
Kakashi o aguardava.**

_- E então?_ **– perguntou ansioso.**

_- Ele está te esperando, quer te contar algo serio. Antes que os policiais apareçam para interrogá-lo._

_- T-Tudo bem. Você vem comigo?_

_- Não. Esse é um momento só entre irmãos._ **– Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu para o quarto onde o irmão havia sido transferido. Ele estava feliz sabendo que Itachi havia conseguido se recuperar após três dias, ele sempre foi forte.  
**

**Ainda havia guardas na porta do quarto.**

_- Itachi? –_ **chamou abrindo a porta devagar. O Uchiha mais velho estava deitado na cama de olhos fechados e ao ouvir a voz do irmão abriu os olhos e sorriu.**

_- Sasuke! Como você está?_

_- Humpf... Acho que eu que deveria te fazer essa pergunta não?!_

_- É ... acho que sim._ **– disse olhando para si deitado na cama e dando alguns risos. Mesmo ainda sentindo algumas dores, Itachi se sentia na obrigação de tranqüilizá-lo um pouco, ele sabia que o irmão mais novo devia ter passado por uma barra muito pesada nos últimos dias.**

_- Mas você já esta melhor não é?!_ **– disse chagando perto da cama do irmão com uma feição preocupada.**

_- Acho que sim! Não ta me faltando nada.__** –**_** disse descontraído. **

_- Engraçadinho. O Kakashi me disse que você tinha algo importante para falar comigo._

_- A claro. Eu queria te contar antes que os policiais viessem... _**– Sasuke sentou em uma poltrona que havia ao lado da cama do irmão pronto para escutar atentamente o que ele iria dizer. A expressão do Uchiha mais velho que estava descontraída há alguns minutos se tornou seria e centrada, ele estava pronto a começar a dizer, porém foi interrompido por uma enfermeira que acabava de abrir a porta.**

_- Perdão Senhor Uchiha, mas está na hora de seu medicamento. _**– Sasuke olhou confuso para Itachi, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça em sinal de que estava tudo bem.**

**A enfermeira tinha os cabelos médios na cor lilás e um olhar melancólico, em seu uniforme num branco impecável tinha um crachá com o nome Konan.**

**Ela se aproximou da cama de Itachi, trocou o soro, e deu um remédio para o mesmo tomar logo em seguida.  
Sasuke esperava impaciente pela saída da enfermeira.**

_- O remédio pode causar alguma sonolência e, por favor, Sasuke, não demore muito, seu irmão precisa descansar. –_ **dizendo isso saiu do local deixando os irmãos sozinhos.**

...§x§...

_- Senhorita Sakura, seus pais me pediram para não deixar você sair._ **– disse meio receosa para a garota que se dirigia com uma cara de poucos amigos para a porta.**

_- Posso saber o porquê disso?_

_- É que... Eles não querem que a senhorita seja abordada na rua pela imprensa, já que todos sabem que a senhorita estava com garoto dos Uchiha. _**– explicou com a voz baixa.**

_- Não se preocupe May, eles com certeza nem sentiram minha falta. Preciso sair um pouco. _**– disse indo em direção a porta abrindo-a e antes de fechá-la virou-se para May e sorriu.** – _Não se esqueça de avisar a Ino que vou a casa dela mais tarde tudo bem?!_

_- Sim Senhorita! –_ **assentiu vendo Sakura sair da casa.**

...§x§...

_- E então Itachi, o que era de tão importante?! _**– Sasuke perguntou já impaciente. Itachi mantinha uma expressão serena no rosto que foi trocada por uma de conformidade.**

**O tempo dele havia acabado...**

**Mas mesmo assim juntou todas as suas forças para poder dizer ao irmão... Ele tinha que conseguir...**

_- Aka... Akats..._ **– disse com dificuldade, mas não conseguiu completar a palavra... Tão pouco a frase que desejava dizer. O peito de Itachi começou a subir e descer com força parecia ter dificuldade em respirar. O suor começou a escorrer em seu rosto, a visão começou a ficar turva e ate quando ele conseguiu manter a nitidez das imagens em seus olhos não parou de olhar para seu irmão que mantinha uma feição de preocupação misturada com a sensação de pânico pelo fato de não poder fazer nada. Itachi pedia desculpas silenciosamente por não poder avisar Sasuke do perigo que estava por vir...**

**A maquina que marcava os batimentos cardíacos mostrou uma aceleração repentina no ritmo em que o coração batia. Itachi começou a se debater na cama de repente.**

"_O que está acontecendo? Ele estava bem."_

_- MÉDICO! ENFERMEIRA! _- **Sasuke começou a chamar desesperadamente quando percebeu que os batimentos cardíacos de Itachi haviam parado. O médico e uma enfermeira chegaram nesse mesmo instante...**

**Não demorou muito e Sasuke foi retirado do quarto onde os médicos tentavam ressuscitar a todo custo o Uchiha mais velho...**

**Inutilmente...**

**Uma hora depois a morte de Uchiha Itachi havia sido anunciada, Sasuke não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele. Por que com ele? Primeiro seus pais, agora seu irmão. **

**Ele queria chorar... Queria muito chorar... Mas não conseguiu. Já não tinha mais nem reação para isso...**

_- O que está acontecendo? Eu não estou entendendo... Por quê? -_ **se perguntava desolado na sala de espera do hospital. Kakashi tentou consolá-lo, mas quando viu a inutilidade de suas tentativas resolveu por deixá-lo sozinho... Ele precisava.**

**A morte de mais um Uchiha foi um estouro na imprensa, principalmente quando no outro dia de manhã, descobriram que haviam colocado uma droga fortíssima no soro para que Itachi tivesse um ataque cardíaco e convulsão. As autoridades deram prioridade ao caso e o mesmo tornou totalmente privado. Os guardas que estavam de vigia no hospital foram severamente punidos.**

**Sasuke ao depor se lembrou que a ultima pessoa além dele que viu o irmão foi à enfermeira de cabelos lilás, porém quando disse que a mesma se chamava Konan e pediu para que olhassem na fixa de funcionários do hospital, descobriu que não havia nenhuma funcionaria com aquele nome ou com aquela característica.**

**E novamente... Tiraram a vida de uma pessoa que ele amava e ele não pode fazer nada.**

...§x§...

**Sakura estava em casa vendo TV, passava no momento as ultimas noticias sobre o caso Uchiha, mas ela nem prestava atenção, estava absorta em seus pensamentos... Não conseguia parar de pensar em Sasuke, não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo que quase deram, não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos... Era frustrante não conseguir falar com ele, mas também não era de seu feitio ficar correndo atrás... Ele estava passando por uma situação difícil e ela tinha que respeitar... Talvez ela fosse egoista por estar pensando desse jeito, mas não podia evitar. **

**A Haruno foi tirada de seus devaneios pelo telefone que começou a tocar, logo em seguida uma noticia de ultima hora saiu no canal de noticias.**

' _Noticia de ultima hora... Parece que um jato particular da empresa Akatsuki, que levava dois sócios, caiu no Oceano nessa tarde... Ainda não identificaram quem eram os sócios... Espera... Só um momento. Informações recentes apontam que eles eram da família Haruno... _

_Haruno Sakuna e Haruno Tenshi. _

_As buscas já... '_

**Sakura ouviu aquela noticia sem acreditar... Era um engano... Tinha que ser.**

**Um pouco atrás de si May a empregada recebia inevitavelmente a mesma noticia ao telefone.**

_- Senhorita Sakura, sinto muito.... –_** A Haruno olhou desolada para May com os olhos marejados e com uma expressão de indignação.**

_- May por que esta me dando seus sentimentos? Isso é mentira... Um terrível engano._

_- Senhorita..._- **May não prosseguiu, somente viu Sakura forçar um sorriso e segurar as lagrimas que teimavam em descer de seus olhos sem permissão. **

_- Eu sei que é mentira... Papai esta fazendo isso só pra eu trocar de faculdade, quer me passar um susto. Eles não podem ter morrido May... Não podem –_** A empregada ouvia Sakura dizer essas coisas em voz alta, não podia fazer nada... Bom, talvez pudesse fazer algo. **_– Não é justo May._** – a garota começou a deixar as lagrimas caírem com mais força.**

**Sakura estava atônita, sem reação alguma e quando sentiu o abraço de May, se acalmou um pouco... Pelo menos um pouco.**

_- Querida, não fique assim!_

...§x§...

_- O plano de vingança está indo melhor que o esperado!_** – Uma voz feminina e melancólica se fez soar no vazio da sala.**

_- Agora é cuidar dos dois pirralhos, só que... Essa parte ainda vai ter que esperar um pouco e... Paciência é o que não nos falta. Eles vão nos pagar por tudo. Vão nos pagar cada centavo... e com juros_** – Um homem concluiu rancoroso porém com o ar de vitoria nítido em suas palavras.**_Continua..._

...§x§...

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Reviews:**

_**Samantha:**__ Continuei xD... Espero não ter demorado com o capitulo! Obrigadinha e continue acompanhando... Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos _

_**Bruuh.s2**__**:**__ Nossa Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou! Bom ta ai o segundo capitulo, espero não ter te decepcionado.. Beijos_

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Notas Finais:**

**Pessoal desculpa mais esse inicio meio trágico é fundamental para o desenrolar da fic. Espero mesmo que estejam gostando e queria agradecer a todos que estão seguindo! No próximo capitulo vai ter SASUXSAKU  
Até mais então.**

**Bjoks.**


	3. Nos dois novamente

**Nota: O Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kakashi, Sai, Itachi e outros gatos gatissimos do anime Naruto não me pertencem... Infelizmente. ******

* * *

**Por trás dos Olhos Negros**

‡•‡

3° Capitulo-  
Nós dois novamente

**Por: **_**Sakura Hyori**_

'_Mesmo vivendo ambiguamente, mesmo com o coração imaturo...  
Está bem assim. Olhe, aqui há uma pessoa importante. '_

‡

**Sakura ainda estava muito abalada com a morte dos pais, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela, era muito surreal. Ela os tinha e depois os perdeu sem poder fazer absolutamente nada para evitar. Era difícil, mas ela estava tentando superar...  
Já iriam completar duas semanas que ela nem colocava os pés fora de casa.**

**O seu celular em cima da cômoda não parava de tocar um minuto, todos estavam preocupados, mas ela não tinha animo para atendê-los. Até que numa noite a ligação que recebeu a alegrou de modo que mesmo não sabendo se conseguiria disfarçar a voz rouca, não pensou duas vezes antes de atender.**

_- Oi._

_- Sakura? Eu só to ligando para saber como você esta._

_- Por que você não me atendia?_ **– A voz da garota havia começado a ficar chorosa, mesmo ela fazendo o maior esforço para não chorar.**

_- Me desculpa. Eu estava viajando, fiquei sabendo da noticia recentemente... __**– **_**não conseguiu terminar, pois foi interrompida.**

_- Ah Ino! Eu juro que não sei o que fazer. Aconteceram tantas coisas e..._ **– soluços começaram a ser ouvidos.**

_- Sakura... Olha! Me escuta, eu sei que nada do que eu disser agora vai diminuir a dor que você está sentindo só que você não pode ficar assim, agir como se o mundo a sua volta tivesse parado. Eu fiquei sabendo que já faz duas semanas que você simplesmente não sai do seu quarto, por mais que você esteja triste com o que aconteceu, você não pode agir assim._

_- Eu sei Ino, mas eu não vou agüentar ir para a escola, escutar as pessoas dizendo que sente muito, quando na realidade não sentem nada. Eu não vou conseguir fingir que está tudo bem, por que não está tudo bem. Hinata, eu estou sozinha, não me restou parentes nem nada, eu só tinha meu pai e minha mãe. _**– Sakura estava desolada enquanto conversava com a amiga e Ino sentia que ela precisava dela mais que nunca.**

_- Para com isso Sakura, você nunca esteve sozinha, você tem a mim, May, Ten Ten, a Hinata, então, por favor, não haja como se estivesse sozinha por que você não está. Para com isso. Agindo assim você não somente está te ferindo, como ferindo as pessoas que te amam e te querem bem também. _**– Ino só ouvia os soluços do outro lado da linha, parecia que a amiga não iria falar mais nada, e também... Não havia mais o que falar. –** _Olha, amanhã eu to passando ai para irmos para a escola, não se atrase ta bom?_

_- Mas Ino... –_ **Sakura nem teve como protestar, pois a amiga já havia desligado o telefone.**

**No dia seguinte como prometido, Ino havia aparecido na casa de Sakura, nem que fosse para obrigá-la a ir a escola. Ao entrar na casa da amiga foi atendida por May, a governanta.**

_- Senhorita Ino! Que bom que veio, já não sabia mais o que fazer! –_ **disse aflita enquanto abria a porta para dar passagem a Yamanaka.**

_- Pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito. –_ **disse sorrindo votoriosamente .** _– Ela se arrumou não é?_

_- Sim, não chega nem perto de como ela acostumava ir, mas já é um bom começo._ **– suspirou. -** _ela está na sala, deseja que eu a acompanhe?_

_- Não precisa May, Obrigada! –_ **Agradeceu a garota à governanta, e seguiu em direção a sala.**

**Sakura estava com o uniforme escolar, e com os longos cabelos rosa presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, sua mochila estava jogada em cima de um sofá de qualquer jeito, e a garota estava sentada em frente a um piano branco, que no momento enchia o ambiente com uma melodia um pouco triste. A Haruno estava tão concentrada no que fazia que nem percebeu quando a amiga entrou no local e começou a apreciar a canção.**

**Quando Sakura percebeu a presença de Ino parou de tocar.**

_- Ah Ino você já chegou? Devia ter me avisado. -_ **disse voltando o rosto para trás para poder visar à amiga melhor.**

_- Não. Eu estava gostando de ouvir. Não sabia que você ainda fazia isso, sempre me dizia que_ _odiava tocar piano. –_ **foi chegando perto do sofá e pegou a mochila de Sakura.**

_- É... Mais acho que estou passando a gostar, afinal essa é uma lembrança dela não é?_

_- É néh! Mas agora vamos parar com essa tristeza, afinal a gente já ta atrasada em plena segunda feira! __**– puxou Sakura pelo braço levando-a para fora da sala. –**__E você ainda tem muita matéria para repor viu!_

...§x§...

"_... As investigações sobre a queda do jato particular da empresa Akatsuki foram finalmente encerradas. De acordo com a pericia, a queda do avião ocorreu devido a problemas desconhecidos, já que a caixa preta e os corpos, tanto do piloto quanto do casal que viajava, não foram encontrados. O enterro simbólico do casal Haruno acontecerá neste sábado às 10 da manhã. O do piloto, Senhor Yura, aconteceu na tarde de ontem em sua cidade natal.  
As autoridades ainda..."_

**O Uchiha não esperou o fim do noticiário, já estava farto de noticias ruins, e da grande atenção que a imprensa dava as esses casos. Desligou a televisão e pegou os materiais, já estava atrasado para chegar à escola, porém quando abriu a porta para sair de casa se deparou com o advogado de sua família, Kakashi.**

_- Kakashi? Sinto muito, mas estou atrasado. –_ **disse o Uchiha passando pelo o homem que logo em seguida o parou.**

_- É importante, creio que um dia sem aula não vai te matar._ **– Seu tom era frio.**

_- É acredito que não. __**–**_** completou Sasuke sarcástico.**

**O Uchiha voltou para dentro da casa levando consigo o advogado. De inicio iriam conversar na sala, mas a pedido de Kakashi mudaram de local se dirigindo ao antigo escritório de Fugaku(?), que ainda estava impecável como sempre, tudo organizado, documentos, livros, quadros e o cheiro de cigarro ainda era presente como se o mesmo estivesse estado lá a poucos minutos.  
Quando se acomodaram, Sasuke no pequeno sofá preto para dois e Kakashi em uma poltrona também da cor preta em sua frente, começou:**

_- Bem, a questão é que essa parte ia ficar com o Itachi, mas como ele não está aqui eu tenho a obrigação de te contar, porém você tem que me prometer que depois de saber, não irá agir de forma precipitada. O mundo no qual você está prestes a entrar tem regras, que devem ser seguidas a risca._

_- Do que você está falando Kakashi? Que regras?_ **– indagou Sasuke confuso.**

_- A Olhos Negros, a empresa dos seus falecidos pais, na verdade é uma agencia de assassinatos por encomenda. Ela é uma empresa não governamental e..._

_- Espera. Você está dizendo que meus pais eram assassinos? Isso é impossível. _

_- Não. Eu estou dizendo que seus pais controlavam os assassinos. Isso não é impossível como você pensa, essa empresa é passada de geração a geração da família Uchiha... Seus pais tinham muitos inimigos e constantemente eram ameaçados de morte, mas os funcionários sempre davam um jeito de acabar com esses "incômodos", porém dessa vez ouve uma falha e alguém..._

_- Os assassinaram. Então era isso desde o inicio, esse era o motivo, mas então eu... O Itachi..._

_- Só que tem um, porém Sasuke, somente pessoas de alta confiança conheciam a identidade de seus pais. Esse não era o tipo de coisa que se podia fazer abertamente, pois eles poderiam estar colocando a sua vida e a do seu irmão em risco também, mas parece que alguém revelou a identidade e..._

_- Mas o que você espera que eu faça? _

_- Você é o mais novo dono da Olhos Negros, e eles sabem sua identidade. Eles vão pegar você._

_- Então eu..._

_- Então ou você assume a empresa, e acaba com quem quer acabar com você, ou pode esperar eles te pegarem primeiro._

_- Eu preciso de tempo pra..._

_- Você não tem tempo._

_- E meus estudos?_

_- Vamos dar um jeito de mantê-lo em segurança até a sua formatura. Mas eu deixo bem claro que vai ser só nesse período de um mês e meio. E acho melhor você não se envolver demais com ninguém. _**– Kakashi já ia se levantando quando Sasuke o chamou.**

_- Kakashi, o que é essa tal de Akatsuki? E como assim eu não me envolver com ninguém, eu estava pensando que..._

_- Por que a pergunta?_

_- Os pais de uma amiga minha morreram em um acidente com essa empresa e Itachi antes de morrer me falou um nome parecido com esse..._

_- Você falou isso para a policia?_

_- Não._

_- Vou ver o que posso fazer por você. E bom a respeito de se envolver com pessoas agora... Bem você não quer que alguém se machuque não é?_

_- Claro que não. _

_- Bom, e antes que eu me esqueça, já que você é o novo dono da empresa, você vai viajar para a cede em Tókio e passar algum tempinho treinando, sabe como que é não é? Temos que seguir o protocolo a risca. _

_- Sei..._

_- Mais tarde eu volto para te dar mais informações a respeito._ **– olhou para o relógio e concluiu. –** _A conversa foi mais rápida do que eu imaginei, ainda dá tempo de pegar o segundo horário! -_ **Kakashi deu um meio sorriso e saiu deixando Sasuke a sós no antigo escritório. O garoto ainda digeria a repentina noticia, e em meio a tantas informações e a tantas surpresas, uma pessoa veio em sua cabeça de repente... Ele não tinha a esquecido, ele só precisava de tempo, coisa que ele quase não tinha... Uma pena!**

**Kakashi saiu da casa dos Uchiha e seguiu direto para o carro que estava a sua espera. Lá um homem de longos cabelos Negros, foi direto ao assunto, precisava saber como havia sidon**

_- Como foi com o garoto?_

_- Mais rápido e simples do que eu imaginava. - _**Kakashi afirmou satisfeito.**

_- Perfeito._

...§x§...

**E mais duas semanas se passaram rapidamente, o caso dos Haruno e dos Uchiha finalmente foi esquecido, e o assunto de uma possível crise mundial tomou conta dos jornais e redes de TV.**

**Sasuke continuou com sua vida normalmente, quero dizer "quase normalmente", pois alem dos estudos, também treinava e se interava das normas da empresa. E essa vida um pouco corrida não abriu espaço para cuidar da sua vida pessoal. Com o tempo, ele foi se tornando uma pessoa fria, de poucas palavras, e por que não dizer arrogante também? Sasuke estava se tornando perito em esconder seus sentimentos e assim caminhando para ser o melhor líder que a Olhos Negros jamais tivera.**

**Sakura também se dedicou aos estudos e aos assuntos da empresa de seus pais, com muito pesar, decidiu desistir da carreira medica e se focar somente no ramo empresarial, mas ao contrario de Sasuke, a cada dia ela se tornava mais doce e gentil. Depois da morte de seus pais, fortificou os laços com as pessoas que para ela eram importantes e aprendeu que ela não precisa superar os problemas, sozinha.**

**Os dois seguiram modos de vidas diferentes, e ambos acabaram por não se procurarem, procurando cada um seguir o seu próprio destino. Mas isso não significou hora nenhuma que Sasuke por algum momento chegou a esquecer Sakura, e tão pouco que Sakura havia esquecido Sasuke, os dois somente escolheram um caminho mais difícil, um caminho que tardaria o dia em que eles ficariam juntos.**

**E o tempo passou...**  
**7 anos precisos.**

**E os antes jovens de dezessete anos, hoje tinham 24 anos, e apesar de ainda serem novos, já haviam fortificado e duplicado o império de seus pais.**

**Sasuke continuava muito belo, os traços de seu rosto haviam ganhado linhas mais fortes, seu corpo mais definido, sua expressão seria e os olhos negros que por vezes aparentavam ter um brilho avermelhado eram um mistério para qualquer um que olhasse.**

**Sakura cortou os longos cabelos na cor rosa, deixando-os na altura dos ombros, seu corpo continuava esbelto e bem desenhado, seu sorriso continuava iluminando qualquer um a sua volta, mas seus olhos verdes até certa tarde, tinham perdido o brilho que podia fazer qualquer pessoa compará-los a duas esmeraldas brilhantes, mas eles foram devolvidos graças a uma obra do destino que de certo não queria vê-los com aquele brilho apagado.**

**Aeroporto – Tókio – 2:45pm**

**Sakura andava em paços apressados pelo Aeroporto, enquanto ouvia a sua agenda ser ditada por Shizune .**

_- Por causa do atraso do vôo, nós tivemos que cancelar a primeira reunião. Ás 4:00 você tem um encontro marcado com Tsunade e ás 7h você... -_ **Shizune ditava a agenda, e nem havia percebido que Sakura não prestava a mínima atenção no que ela dizia. O pensamento estava longe e seu corpo apenas se misturava em meio a tantas pessoas que passavam apressadas por ela.**

**Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para outra pessoa, não adiantava mais adiar... Ela tinha que responder algo a ele, mas ela simplesmente não sabia a resposta.**

_- Droga._ **– Sakura resmungou para si mesma e em um momento de distração logo em seguida bateu de frente em um homem.**

_- Oh! Me desculpe...Eu... eu... –_ **começou a se desculpar, porém quando viu o rosto de quem havia esbarrado, as palavras desapareceram.**

_- Sakura? Esta tudo bem com você?_

_Continua....._

_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_**Reviews:**_

**Lararamos:** Ah talvez demore um pouquinho ... ou talvez não.. num sei!! Vamus ver comu o barco anda... obrigada pelo comentário.. espero ki goste

**Samantha :** Obrigada! Espero ki goste do capitulo.

**As outras respondi por e-mail xD  
Obrigada a todos que estão lendo.**

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Notas finais:**

Bom... A respeito do casal principal, pode demorar ou não para terem um " grau de envolvência alto" hueheue... Depende de como a inspiração vier.

Vai entrar também InoxGaara, Hinatax Naruto. Eu vou começar a abordar a estória deles no próximo capitulo, então eu acho que vai ser um pouco maior do que os que eu venho postado. Esses são certos... Agora a respeito do Neji, shikamaru, tenten e temari eu ainda tenho que ver se eles cabem na fic...  
Ah!! e aparti do 4° capi.. é ki as coisas vão desenvolver rsrs

Acho que é só... Beijão p/ todos! Até mais.


End file.
